Forbidden Tales: Book One
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: PLEASE READ: Due to my busy schedule and the fact that I, for some reason, am working on three stories at once, I will be taking a hiatus on this story. That does not mean I will ignore it, I will simply make rare updates. I'll put more focus on it once I finish up one of my other stories. I apologize if this is inconvenient to anyone but you know, it's life, what can you do?
1. The Mysterious Book

"How peculiar" Izzy blinked. The rest of the team all gathered closely to stare at the strange book that Davis had uncovered underneath the mess in his living room. "It's certainly not a book I'm familiar with. Did you ever have something like this when you were a kid, Davis?"

Davis shook his head. "No, I've never seen it in my life, which is why I brought it to you. I mean, just check out that blurb on the back."

"I'm surprised you even knew what the word 'blurb' even meant" Yolei snickered. Davis glared at her but didn't comment.

Izzy rubbed his chin and turned the book over. Mimi butted her head in, pushing the redhead away from seeing the book. "What does it say?"

"Will you let me read it?" Izzy asked irately. Mimi sheepishly backed off. "Well that's odd. 'There are four tales in this book. Each one is different every time you read them but the result will always be the same…Death. With each tale comes a new set of characters; with each new set of characters comes even more death. That is the one thing that is certain in life…We die…But is there someone behind it?'"

"Scary" Kari remarked.

"I've never heard something so creepy" TK added.

Tai took the book out of his younger friend's ands and took a look at the cover again. "There's also no cover…" The book was just completely black except for the gray words on the back. There was this strange golden pattern on the spine but nothing else to indicate who the author or the title of the book is. "Davis, did you open this book at all since you found it?"

"No…I'm not the reading kind of person and I thought that wouldn't be smart to open something as weird as that" the teenager replied.

"Maybe we should open it" Sora suggested. "I mean, how bad can it actually be?"

Joe shook his head at the idea. "I say that's a bad idea. Something strange always ends up happening to us whenever we do something we're unsure of. I say that it's safer to just leave this book alone, keep it locked up or something."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Matt inquired.

"A lot" Ken replied. "We've seen lots of strange things happening, what makes you think that this will be no different?"

Cody nodded in agreement with both guys. "As curious as I am about the book, I don't think we should just carelessly open it. For all we know, some monster could come out of it like Pandora's Box. That wouldn't be very good, would it?"

Kari looked to her big brother. "What do you think Tai? This'll be your call."

Tai took a moment to think about it before he sat down and placed the book on his lap. It appeared that this was his answer so everyone took a chair and sat down. "Are you guys ready for this?" After receiving a nod from everybody, he slowly opened the black book. "Once upon a time…"

-X-

A beautiful princess with her long caramel brown hair flowing down her back and lovely pink dress around her stood atop a chair as a redheaded seamstress took her measurements. The princess was known to be an honest maiden as well as a gentle one. However, the servants of the castle saw her as vain and selfish; it was difficult to work under her as much as it was prestigious to. She was kind to few within the castle, one of them being the royal seamstress who was now showing her an array of dresses for the ball.

"Ah, Sora, this gown is absolutely gorgeous, I am sure everyone in the village will simply adore it" the princess cried out in joy. "You are certainly the best at what you do."

Sora bowed her head to show her respect for the princess. "Of course, Princess Mimi, I worked hard on it all last night so that you would not be disappointed."

"Well then you succeeded!" Mimi giggled. Sora went back to collect her items and Mimi seemed to remember something. "Oh, that's right, I forgot to ask. You've met my new knight, right? Well, he seems to have taken quite a liking to you."

Sora stopped her packing and turned to the princess in surprise. "Really? I thought he was just making small talk with me. What makes you so sure?"

"Are you saying that I am wrong?" Sora quickly shook her head; she's known a couple of servants that had been kicked out of castle simply for disagreeing with the princess. "Good. And trust me, I can just tell from the way he looked at you. Perhaps I should have Sir Davis take his shift for a little while so that you and he may interact and socialize."

Sora blushed. "Oh, well, I appreciate the thought but you don't have to do that for me. I will find love on my own, I don't really need you to play matchmaker for me. And besides, Sir Tai is certainly brave and handsome but I don't think a knight will truly love a lowly servant such as myself."

"What are you talking about?" Mimi bent down and held her servant's hands in hers. "You are a fine maiden and a brilliant seamstress. You shouldn't doubt yourself, but if you want me to back off, I will. Besides, I am sure you will find a prince one day."

"…" Sora was both grateful and speechless but she smiled anyway. "Thank you, Princess. You and your parents have been so kind to me ever since you found me. I am truly in your debt."

Mimi smiled in return and then stood up. "Now then, we have about seven dresses left, why don't we see if one of them can be yours for the ball. Who knows, maybe we'll both find princes for us there."

"Maybe…"

Just then, another voice came from outside in the hall. "Princess Mimi, the duchess is here to see you!"

Mimi sighed. "Alright, I will be right there!" She turned back to Sora with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry that I have to leave now. I wasn't expecting Yolei to be here so soon, she must've gotten the carriage ready earlier than usual for her ride here."

"It's okay, I can pick out a dress on my own and if I can't, I'll just make a new one."

"That's the spirit! Now then, the next time I come in here, I hope to see a beautiful princess."

"I promise you, Princess Mimi."

-X-

A young man with blond hair watched as his little brother spar with their training instructor in the way of the sword. The brothers were exceptional swordsmen but nowhere near as great as their teacher. The younger of the two, the one sparring, was beaten easily.

Their teacher, an even younger man, but a prodigy with a blade sheathed his sword and walked towards his student. "Prince TK, there is too much hesitation in your sword" he told him. "You also seem a bit unfocused today, are you okay?"

TK took a moment to regain his breath as he slowly got off his butt. "Yes, I am fine. There is nothing wrong with me."

His older brother chuckled in amusement of the lie. "Now we both know that's not true, go ahead. Why don't you tell Master Cody about what happened last night?"

Cody blinked and looked to the younger of the two brothers who was glaring at the elder. "What happened last night?" Cody asked, as emotionless and casual as ever. If one didn't know him, they might've thought he didn't actually care.

"I…" TK hesitated but figured it would be okay to tell him at least. Cody has been one of his best friends after all. "I met this beautiful girl last night and I just fell in love with her. But I don't even know her name or anything. I tried to talk to her but she didn't seem to notice me. Now I can't stop thinking about her. You must think I'm pretty hopeless now huh."

Cody shook his head and smiled towards the prince. "Don't be silly, of course I don't. I think it's good for you to fall in love."

"But she was a commoner."

"So?" Cody shrugged. "It doesn't matter what class she's in, such laws stating that you must be royalty to marry royalty was abolished years ago when your father fell in love with one of his maids. There's no need to be secretive about it or feel embarrassed."

"Even so, it isn't exactly common for royalty to fall for commoners, even if that law was abolished" the older prince stated.

"Then what about you Prince Matt?" Cody asked him. "Don't you think it's about time you settled down? Your father is getting older after all, according to the village doctor; he doesn't have much longer, especially due to his ailment."

Matt frowned and turned away from them. "There just isn't any girl that excites me or gets that feeling from my heart. That's why father is throwing this stupid ball; he's hoping I'll find a young maiden to spend the rest of my life with. He's just being selfish, looking at me as just his heir rather than his son."

Cody sighed. "You know, I'm starting to wonder why I even serve your family anymore. I'll be in my bedchamber if either of you two needs me. Oh, and be sure to look your best for the ball tonight."

The two brothers nodded out of respect for their teacher. "Right."

-X-

The door slammed open to the village library and the bespectacled redhead looked up from his book. "Izzy sir, it's happened again!" the villager huffed in exhaustion. "That warlock is back!"

Izzy didn't look up from his book but he did frown. He closed the book after finishing a sentence and it floated up and moved by itself back into its rightful place in the bookshelf. "I'll see what I can do" Izzy muttered as he took of his glasses and laid them on the table. "Take me to him."

"Yes sir!"

The villager and Izzy ran to where the sounds of screaming and the way other villagers were running from. Things had never been this bad before. "What the hell is that guy thinking?" Izzy wondered aloud.

They both stopped when they saw a black-cloaked figured choking a young man and others trying to stop him. But there was some sort of barrier around him and other villagers were distracted with a fire around them.

Izzy muttered some enchantments and the sky above them turned dark, rain pouring down and slowly putting down the fire. The cloaked figured stopped and looked over to the other wizard standing before him. The dark warlock dropped the choking man and grinned maliciously at the older wizard. "Well this is a surprise, usually it's the royal guards who come and stop me" the warlock cackled. "But this time, the man who sealed me himself has arrived to the party! Well this is truly a wondrous surprise indeed."

Izzy glared at him. "Why don't you take off that hood so that we can talk face to face."

The cloaked figured continued grinning as he took of his hood and his raven locks fell down his face. During his twenty years of imprisonment, he hadn't lost any of his maniac tendencies such a being polite to those he holds a grudge against. "Izzy, my old friend, I haven't seen you in years, you haven't changed a bit."

"You're not my friend Ken" Izzy muttered. "And who undid your seal? As far as I know, the only wizards in this kingdom are you and I."

"How cruel" Ken laughed. "Well, I wish I could tell you but I'm afraid I am held back by client confidentiality."

"I see…So the person who unsealed you needs you for some sick job" Izzy concluded. "I still don't know how this person undid the seal but this time, I am going to lock you up for good. So I hoped you had your fun but now it's over."

Ken only smiled. "We'll see about that." Izzy muttered a few more enchantments and lighting came down from the cloud above them striking the spot Ken was standing in a mere second ago. "Ooh, so close, but you won't be getting me this time."

Izzy wasn't about to give up though. "Heaven's Judgement…" Lightning rained down from above but each strike was easily evaded by the other wizard. Ken's evasion kept going until he was almost right in front of Izzy. Izzy noticed the glint of the knife before Ken had pulled it out from his sleeve. "Barrier."

Ken bounced back but he quickly regained his balance. He tucked the knife back into his sleeve. "Luckily for you, I have to recharge, being imprisoned for twenty years can really take a toll on your body. But don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Izzy glared at him and pressed his hands together, his right hand clenched into a fist and he drew it away from his left hand as if he was drawing a sword. A blade made out of lightning emerged from his left hand and he charged at Ken. The warlock was muttered some words underneath his breath and just as the sword was swung, Ken vanished into shadows.

Izzy growled in frustration as his sword dissipated into the air. "I can't believe he got away!"

"He's certainly crafty" a voice commented.

Izzy turned around and he saw the village doctor standing there with a couple of bags in one hand. "Doctor Joe, I'm surprised to see you out here" the redhead greeted. He looked over at the bags in his hands. "I guess you were just out shopping?"

"Indeed" Joe nodded. He adjusted his glasses with his free hand and walked past the wizard. "You should be careful nowadays. Lots of strange happening occur in the kingdom, best to keep on your toes."

Izzy blinked, Joe had intentionally said those words quietly so that only he could hear. He supposed that was all right and all, there was no need to cause panic among the villagers but it was strange, the doctor's house was in the opposite direction. "It couldn't be" Izzy muttered.

-X-

"Daydreaming on the job again newbie?" one of the knights snickered.

The older knight flinched out of his imagination and looked back to the other knight. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get distracted Davis" the elder apologized. "I guess I've been really tired lately or something."

"Heh, yeah right, you're obviously in love" Davis smiled. "You have the same face as I do when I think about Kari."

The knight chuckled at the mention of his younger sister. "I see, so I must be talking to the expert at this kind of thing huh" he said. "Well, it's no use thinking about it. What do you think I should do anyway? My mind's all muddled and if I don't focus on work, I could get kicked out of the castle."

"For now, look alive because the princess and your old mistress, the duchess, are coming."

They both stood tall as the two royal women passed by them, both giving them respectful curtsies as members of nobility should. The knights returned the gesture with bows of their own. "Greetings Sir Tai and Sir Davis" Mimi nodded to them. "I hope things are going well."

"They are madam" Davis bowed. "We hope the two of you are enjoying your brunch."

"Oh yes, very much so" Duchess Yolei told them. "We'll be off now, wouldn't want to distract the two of you from guard duty."

"Please do, I wouldn't mind from such lovely ladies such as yourselves" Davis grinned.

The two girls giggled and walked away after waving them goodbye. Tai released a breath he hadn't known he was holding once they were gone. "That was a close one, we were almost caught doing nothing" Tai muttered.

"Oh come on, you're overreacting" Davis laughed. "We not be focusing on the job but it's not like we're completely slacking off. Don't worry about it. Oh, and about your little love problem, just ignore it for now. You can deal with it during the ball; then you can confess your love to her."

"Are you sure? I mean, what if she doesn't accept my love or has someone else?"

Davis shrugged, not quite sure himself. "Then that's how it is, you can't do anything about that, it's not like you have any control of such things. You'll just have to patch up your heart and move on as hard as that may sound. Don't worry; I'll be by your side the whole way through."

"Thanks, you're a big help."

Just then, they heard rushing footsteps coming towards them and heavy breathing. They saw a brown-haired girl running towards them while holding her dress in her hands; she was truly beautiful with fair skin and shiny locks. Her amber eyes glittered, reflecting the brightness of the sun. "Big brother, Sir Davis, did you two hear the dreadful news?"

"Kari?" Tai blinked. "Well, that would depend, what exactly classifies as 'dreadful news'?"

Kari seemed scared of this news herself; as if she didn't want to believe it despite knowing that it was true. "I was down at the village when I saw it happen. It was that evil warlock, Ken! He's escaped from his seal and he has come to wreak havoc once again in the kingdom."

Both of the knights' eyes widened when they heard those words spoken. They were both young when the immortal warlock was sealed away. They had also heard that so was the wizard who sealed him. They didn't know much but everyone in the entire kingdom remembered the fear Ken caused with his black magic. The very thought of it frightened them all.

"What are we supposed to do?" Davis muttered.

Tai wasn't sure himself and he was the oldest on there, he felt he had some sort of responsibility but he was at a loss for an answer as well. "Who knows…I guess we just have to wait it out. Maybe the wizard will seal that warlock away again."

Kari clasped her hands together as if in prayer. "I hope so…I just can't bear the thought of losing anyone else to him ever again! Like mother and father…"


	2. Undoing The Seal

Izzy waltzed right into the room without even knocking but it was better than just appearing right next to the person he wanted to speak to. He saw the doctor in his seat while reading some medicine book. "Joe, I need to talk to you" the wizard told him sternly. "This is of a rather urgent matter."

Joe looked up at him past his thick lens with an emotionless expression and shut the book. "I would think so; you're not usually this rude. What is it that you want? I didn't see you or anyone get wounded by that warlock."

"I want to know if you have anything to do with it."

Joe simply stared back at him to show that he had absolutely no idea what the redhead was talking about. The doctor had to remind himself every time that the wizard was many years older than him despite the fact that he was looked so much younger than him, if he didn't remind himself then he would end up talking to him like he was an ordinary teenager from the village.

Joe returned the book in his shelf and turned to the wizard so that they could converse properly. "What you lack in communication skills you make up for in magic I see."

"Did you or did you not release Ken from his seal?" Izzy asked. If there was one thing he could not stand, it was people testing his patience.

And if there was one thing that Joe did not like, it was being accused of something without factual evidence. "What are you saying?" he retorted, eyes narrowed.

"You know of your lineage as well as I do. You're a descendant of the great wizard, Merlin, making you one of the few capable of undoing the seal. Don't think that I am unaware of such facts."

Joe sighed. "What would I have to gain for releasing an evil wizard out on the village?"

"What did your brother have to gain when he made that deal with him?" Izzy shot back. Joe didn't like anyone talking about his brother but he waited patiently and allowed the wizard to continue. "Jim betrayed the village and tried to kill us all. As his punishment, he was publicly executed by the royal family while the villagers cheered for his downfall. It is possible that you undid Ken's seal for the sake of revenge."

"…There are many flaws with your theory which is most unusual considering your exceptional detective skills" Joe muttered after a few seconds of silence. "First, I do not know how to utilize my magic abilities except for healing magic. Second, my brother had what was coming to him. And I do not like his name being spoken; he was just scum on the Earth for what he did."

This was infuriating to Izzy who grabbed the taller man by his collar. "He is your brother! Do you even know how I had live? Without my entire family?"

Joe glared back at him. "You're right, he is my brother but he is also dead! You know who your family is and you know they are alive. You see them every day but you are unable to interact with them and only I know why." His angry tone simmered down into a calm but threatening one. "Would you like me to tell the entire village about it?"

Izzy's grip loosened and he dropped the bespectacled man. "How did you know about that?" he asked, he almost sounded scared.

"My father told me, he figured it may become useful to me one day and surprise, surprise, he was right" Joe laughed. "Now I don't want to hear you running around giving everyone false accusations so run along until you catch the true culprit." He slowly returned to his work with a smile as Izzy turned away and walked out.

-X-

Everywhere they went, they seemed to be looked upon with great esteem. It felt kind of embarrassing for the prince but he was rather used to it by now. Usually, members of nobility would be in their personal horse-drawn carriages but the prince would much rather walk amongst his people. Now if only the people would actually walk amongst him rather than stare in awe.

"Prince TK, you know, you don't have to come with me to go shopping" his knight told him for the third time this trip.

"I told you I wanted to come, Noriko" TK replied. "Besides, you're always working so hard, I figured I could help you out this time around."

Noriko thanked him with a respectful bow. "You're much too kind sir." She turned back around and the prince could see both of her swords on her back, the hilts of both blades leaning to one of her shoulders. She was probably the only knight in his court that could match up to master Cody.

They both turned when they heard a familiar voice call out to them. "Prince Cody, Lady Noriko, it's quite a surprise to run into the two of you here in the village."

"Princess Mimi?" the two of them said simultaneously. The brunette royal came over to them with her beautiful smile and welcoming expression. "I'm more surprised to see you here rather than in your castle" TK replied.

"Well, I just came to see my wonderful Michael" Mimi giggled. Then she pointed to a familiar, pink-colored carriage. "Besides, I came in my royal carriage." TK and Noriko felt embarrassed for not noticing it earlier, they just walked right on past it.

At that moment, the merchant came out to greet them with his signature smile. "Well, greetings Prince TK, it is an honor to have two of the highest members of nobility to be at my store. What can I do for you?"

"Isn't he so sweet?" Mimi gushed.

"Um, Mimi, I thought you wanted to marry a member of nobility" Noriko reminded the princess. "You even said that you were going to find your prince at the ball tonight. Besides, I thought you and Michael decided to break it off a month ago."

"Yeah but we're still friends, it was a mutual break-up and even though we still like each other a little, it doesn't mean I can't search for an even better and handsomer prince at the ball!" the princess mused.

"I can't believe he's actually with her saying all of that in public" TK muttered under his breath.

The princess didn't hear it and neither did the merchant. "Speaking of 'princes', how is your brother doing TK? Has he still not found the 'right' girl or did he just give up on love thinking that it was just going to be hopeless?"

TK shrugged. "Probably both."

"It's such a shame, he is so handsome too" Mimi sighed. She then turned over to the only other female in the group. "What about you Noriko, have you found your prince yet?" Mimi tilted her head to the side when noticed that Noriko was looking off to their right and completely ignoring their conversation. "Um, Noriko?" The raven-haired knight suddenly brought both her hands to her shoulder and drew her swords. "Okay, I won't ask!"

"My prince and Princess Mimi; please stand back" Noriko told them.

The two complied when they heard a huge explosion. Noriko ran off in the direction of the sound and Michael ushered both royals into his store, away from the commotion outside and hopefully to safety.

"I have to go help her" TK muttered as he reached for his sword.

Michael stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "I'm sorry Prince TK but I cannot allow you to go out there and fight, it is much too risky. It may be that warlock on the rampage again, it's better if we all stay in here for the time being."

"Michael's right" Mimi nodded. She was hiding behind the merchant, afraid of what might come if they followed the Noriko. "Let the knight do her job which is protecting you and at the current moment, us."

TK was just about to protest when he saw a girl outside the store; she was looking towards the fire before running away. When she turned away, he saw her brown locks flutter away to reveal a familiar, pretty face. "It can't be…" he whispered as he ran out of the store in a rush.

"Wait, where are you going?" Michael called after him.

There was no reply as TK was already too far to actually hear the merchant anymore. The prince just kept running, chasing after the young maiden that he had seen. "Miss, please, wait!"

The girl finally stopped, seemingly to have recognized his voice which was reasonable considering he was if the highest nobility in this kingdom. When she turned around and met eyes with him, it was like a rush of the azure blue sky meeting with the amber glow of a glorious sunset. "Prince TK? What are you doing out here? It's dangerous" she told him, her voice ringing like bells to his ears.

But she was right; this was no time to be allowing his own desires distract him from what was really going on. "Then we should go to a place where we can hide out until the danger passes" TK suggested. "Besides, I have something of the utmost importance I must ask of you."

She didn't know what a prince would want to do with her but she knew she didn't have much time. "I have to go back to my mistress, Duchess Yolei is not exactly a reasonable lady" Kari protested. "I'm sorry, but perhaps we may speak some other time."

"Duchess Yolei, does this mean you will be attending the ball my father is throwing?" She nodded in response. "Then please, come and find me there, I wish to speak to you my lady."

Another explosion could be heard and seen not too far from where they were standing, flying debris and pebbles landing around and over them but neither seemed to care as they stared at each other. "Maybe, I might…" she finally replied. "Now I must go." She fled in another direction and TK stood still for a few more seconds before finding a safe place to hide away.

-X-

Noriko could hear blades clashing into each other and the scent of blood wafted towards her and she felt as if she could slice right through the thick smoke in front of her. When she leapt into the scene with both of her blades in front of her, she was met with the knight Cody from the same court as her facing off against the warlock Ken who was holding a knife made of some sort of dark energy.

"It's such a pity, you're using something so long to fight against me but I have such a puny weapon" Ken laughed hysterically. "And yet, I'm coming off clean while you're forced to hold your sword arm."

Noriko's eyes were drawn to Cody's right arm, the one he used to wield his sword and noticed how mutilated it appeared. He was holding on to it tightly with his left arm while trying to keep his blade level. "Cody…"

"Noriko, get away from here, you won't stand a chance against this guy" Cody commanded of her.

Usually, the female knight would follow her superior's orders but this time was an exception in her book. "I'm afraid I cannot do that sir. It looks to me that in your condition, I stand a better chance against fighting the warlock than you do."

"Bold words coming from a woman" Ken chuckled. "Times surely have changed; I remember the day I was first born. All the women of the village were pretty much slaves to me unless they were able to please me in certain ways."

"You're pretty sick, you know that?"

Noriko charged in and swiftly made a feint as her first move, swinging her right sword but then pulling it back and stabbing with her left. Unfortunately for her, Ken foresaw this tactic and evaporated into a dense black smoke when the sword made contact with his body. He reappeared behind her, a couple of meters away and tossed three knives at her to which she countered with ease.

"Noriko, keep your eyes on both your opponent and those knives that just fell to the floor" Cody warned her. "He can still move them even when he is not near them." To prove his point, he pulled out one of those knives out of his wounded arm and threw it to the ground as he tried to bandage it.

"You need to go see the village doctor" Noriko told him offhandedly.

"The knives!"

She reacted quickly and deflected the knives that came in from three different directions once more.

"I admit, you're not bad, but you're going to have to do better than that." He began waving the knife in his hand around and when he swung it downwards, it seemed to extend and flex like a whip, from all over, it began to grow thorns, creating a spiked whip.

Noriko swore under her breath and dodged it quickly but while she was in midair, she was unable to protect herself from the knives coming at her once more. Thankfully, Cody came in and deflected the projectiles with his blade using his good arm.

"What are you doing, you should go and see Joe!" Noriko shouted at him.

He shook his head. "It won't do any good; there is some sort of magic poison that was in those knives. That was why I protected you. I don't think even a renowned medical wizard like Joe can heal it now. So I'll just have to go down fighting."

"That's insane; you've got to at least try!"

He pretended not to hear her as he stared down his opponent. If it was for intimidation, then it wasn't very effective with his useless arm hanging limply by his side. "You're not going to actually fight me like that are you? You must really want to die."

As emotionless as ever, Cody didn't respond and instead, he just charged in once more. Ken was fully prepared to block the blade with his knife if his foe was going to use it, which he didn't. The knight stopped short from a hair's breadth away from the tip of the knife and threw a damp and bloody cloth into the warlock's eyes. Ken jolted backwards and he pulled out the cloth but he was having trouble blinking away the blood.

With the time it took for Ken to wipe away the blood from his eyes, it was enough for the knight to stab his sword right through the warlock's heart. "I may have a code of honor but it means nothing if death is upon me" Cody said to him. "I'd rather take down my opponent with me than let him do more destruction." He slid the sword back out of his opponent and took a few steps back as if to admire his victory.

The dark wizard collapsed to his knees as he held both hands over the wound on his heart, his knife on the ground beside him. "You're not bad" Ken admitted as he coughed up blood. "I never would've believed that a knight of the king's court would resort to dirty tricks like that. But let me tell you this, there is still a chance for you to survive my poison, that is, if that village doctor is competent enough to know the only cure."

Noriko walked over to them and held one of her blades at Ken's neck while sheathing the other one. "Although I will need a direct order from the king, I'm sure his judgment will be the same as anyone else's in the kingdom. Execution! So, you better be prepared."

Ken chuckled darkly. "Sorry, but it won't be the end of me just yet. And besides, I don't think everyone in the kingdom will agree to that. There is someone in this kingdom who undid my seal…"

The two knights were not that surprised by it since they were told by the wizard Izzy that it was too strong a seal for anyone to break out of. "Then who freed you?" Cody asked. "And what is their motive?"

Ken's soft chuckle began to rise into one of maniac laughter. "As if I'm going to tell the likes of you! Sorry, but this is all confidential between me and my client."

"So this person needs you for something? What?"

"Like I said, my lips are sealed."

Noriko slit open his left cheek with her blade but he didn't even flinch. "That will be your neck next time if you don't answer our questions. Remember that we're the ones holding you captive now so you better just answer us."

The warlock only smiled and then he seemed to evaporate again into a black cloud of smoke, the two knights didn't even have a chance to do anything to stop him. He reappeared on the roof of one of the village houses.

"We'll talk some other time, perhaps over a cup of your blood rather than mine" he grinned. "For now, I've got to go get fixed up and Sir Cody, I expect for from you next time. I bid the two of you, adieu!" A black portal of some sort opened up from underneath him and he sunk in with the same emotionless smile plastered on his face.

Cody bit his lower lip and he sheathed his sword. "He got away again…"

"That's not important" Noriko stated. "For now, we need to get that poison out of your system and see to it that the princess and prince are - !"

She was cut off by a scream coming from where the marketplace was. The two knights didn't even take a second to waste as they ran off in that direction. They stopped and stared in horror at the sight of a pool of blood forming from underneath an unmoving body. The form of the princess was on her knees nearby, her face in her hands as she was crying.

Noriko approached the princess and knelt down beside her. "Princess Mimi, what happened?"

Mimi didn't say anything so Cody simply walked over and stared at the dead body before them. The male knight could see a knife made of Ken's black energy sticking out of his back. Cody slowly turned the body around and they simply stared at the face of the immobile victim."Michael is dead…"


End file.
